robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:I Know What the Bratz did Last Summer
start with the Bratz driving through a forest at night, texting on their cell phones. Yasmin: Guess who lost their butt virginity at Traci's party last night! Jade: Yasmin'','' I texted you that in secret! Sasha: (who is driving, but releases the steering wheel to lean back) Oh, my gosh, girls - Trevor just sent me a pic! Yasmin: Of his dreamy eyes? Chloe: Of his dreamy abs? Sasha: Of taking Jade's butt virginity! Yasmin: (seeing that Sasha is not driving) Uh, who the fuck is driving right now? Sasha: (trying to lie) No idea. Yasmin, Chloe, and Jade: ''Sasha!'' scream in fright, and Barbie (who is walking down the road) is struck by their car and killed; then they stop the car, walk out, and examine the body. Yasmin: O-M-F-G, guys, we killed somebody's grandma! Chloe: I think it's... Barbie. Jade: The Bratz killed Barbie? Sasha: And not just with market share this time! Hey-O! (she high-fives Jade) Jade: True, that. Sasha: Good one! Yasmin: We've gotta hide the body, you guys! (Chloe kicks Barbie's body into the pit below) Welcome to your new dream house! Chloe: Rest in peace, bitch. Sasha: See ya! Bratz get back into their car and speed off, leaving Barbie's body behind; then the sketch's title, "I Know What The Bratz Did Last Summer", fades in on the screen. A few seconds later, the screen fades to black and the words "One Year Later" appear. We then cut to Chloe looking in the mirror in her bathroom. Chloe's Mom: Don't forget to take your medication! I'll never understand why you girls infected yourselves with encephalitis! Chloe: Because freakishly large heads are sexy, Mom! Duh! (opens the mirror the reveal a medicine cabinet, takes out a medication bottle, and tips it over, but it is empty, much to her horror) No! No! closes the door to see a mysterious woman dressed in a pink fedora and trenchcoat, her face hidden, standing directly behind her. She also sees the words "I know you suck." have been written on the mirror in a red substance, presumed to be blood. At these sights, she shrieks, and the woman laughs maniacally. Chloe: (even more scared) My encephalitis! (her head starts to grow in size) I need my medication! I need my - (her head explodes into pieces, splattering blood all over the bathroom) Mysterious Woman: (with malice) Looks like I blew her mind! (shocked by the blood, covering her mouth to keep from vomiting) Oh - oh, crap, I'm definitely going to be sick! cut to Jade in her bedroom as she pulls out a press-on tattoo from an envelope. Jade: Cool! New tattoos. (reading) "You only live once" ? (quietly) That's deep. (turns around to see the mysterious woman, holding a syringe) Mysterious Woman: Let's test that theory, bitch! tackles Jade to the ground and injects the syringe's liquid into her lips, making them shrink up; Jade wails in pain. Jade: (muffled, covering her mouth) What did you do to me?! Mysterious Woman: I extracted every ounce of ass fat from that wang-''warmer you call a mouth! '''Jade': (tearful) No - my lips! Mysterious Woman: Oh, actually, you look way better, like... a real human girl. Jade: I'm ugly! (runs towards the window, breaks through it, and falls out screaming where she lands on a car offscreen and dies; the car's alarm goes off) Mysterious Woman: Huh... six of one. sketch cuts to the mysterious woman ringing Sasha's doorbell, and she answers it. Sasha: Hello? woman shoots Sasha in the head with a handgun, killing her instantly. She then turns to the audience. Mysterious Woman: What? I ran out of ideas. next scene shows Yasmin back in the forest, where the accident happened, looking down at the pit. Yasmin: (panicking) Barbie's body is gone! She's not dead - she's taking her revenge! (she looks into the sky, running in a circle) What are you waiting for, you old pink bitch?! mysterious woman runs Yasmin over with her car, screeches to a halt, steps out, and takes off her hat, revealing herself as Draculaura from Monster High. Draculaura: Could it be? Monster High has killed Bratz the same way Bratz once killed Barbie? Poetic justice! (laughs in triumph) Yasmin: (weakened and confused) Draculaura? But.. I thought the killer... was Barbie. Her body... Draculaura: Barbie? You're at the wrong mile marker; Barbie's body is up there. camera zooms to the scene of the crime, where Barbie's corpse is being eaten by two wolves and a bear. Yasmin: (desperate) Please... I'll give you anything. Draculaura: Silly Bratz - I've already taken everything you have! Yasmin: Except... my butt virginity. Draculaura: (pauses) Maestro, I'm gonna need a little butt virginity music. ---- the closing credits (with a hip-hop style song that plays in the background), we see Draculaura raping Yasmin, who screams, closing the episode. Category:Transcriptions